INSOMNIO
by Bellatrix L Black
Summary: Una noche de Insomnio, puede provocar que ciertas personas cometan locuras por amor........soy mala para los Summary Disfrútenla.......Malfoy Granger SOLO UN CAPITULO XD


Hola!!! Bueno antes que nada, quisiera decirles que soy nueva en esto de los Fic´s nunca antes, había subido uno... pero soy una lectora empedernida y por eso, me decidí a escribir un pequeño fic... lo acepto, NO es el mejor, pero me gusto la idea... ojala que a ustedes también...

**Pareja:** DRACO/HERMIONE

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y asociados..., NADA me pertenece...NO obtengo nada con esto... o acaso me ven cara de ser la RUBIA PELIGROSA?????? (J.K.R.)... NO vedad... pues ahora si aclarado ese punto...

A disfrutar.. XD

**INSOMNIO**

****

****

Unos pasos sigilosos resonaban en los fríos pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Un joven de al menos 17 años caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar lo mas lejos posible de las serpientes de su casa, si, era cierto que él pertenecía a ese detestable grupo, de hecho él era una de las serpientes más venenosas, pero en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para interpretar el eterno papel de su falsamente creada vida, de poder y lujos...

Draco Malfoy no era un chico común y corriente, el tenia un destino marcado desde el momento en que nació como un Malfoy.

El pertenecer a esa ancestral familia tenia muchos privilegios pero también obligaciones, y eso precisamente era lo que lo impulsaba a vagar por el castillo de la escuela.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo ya se encontraba frente a las enormes puertas de roble, de la salida a los jardines.

Miro toda la extensión del lugar, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie, aunque en realidad el sabia, que a las 2 de la madrugada, era casi imposible que alguien estuviera por ahí, aparte de algún profesor claro esta, pero aun era algo que también dudaba.

Abrió muy despacio las enormes puertas, y automáticamente lo recibió el frió aire de la noche con un poco de rocío, que advertía que pronto llovería, pero eso no molesto en lo absoluto al rubio, al contrario, pensó que si llovía a lo mejor el agua enjugaría sus penas, que aunque solo fuera un adolescente, eran bastantes.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y salió lentamente en dirección a los terrenos, con una extraña sensación de libertad.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya se encontraba justo al lado del lago, sus aguas eran tranquilas, el aire se escurría por sus sedosos cabellos, mientras que una angustia inexplicable se apoderaba de su ser.

Ahí, era el momento cuando el verdadero Draco tendría que salir, ese que absolutamente nadie conocía, ese que el mismo se negaba, ese que pocas veces salía, por miedo a la reacción de sus padres, ese que lo mataba, por dentro.

Desde muy pequeño él se había forjado una coraza, para nunca verse débil, algo que sin duda su padre siempre le recordó. _"Un Malfoy nunca puede demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos" _

Pero ahí de pie junto al apacible lago, no estaba su padre, ni los estúpidos de sus compañeros, así que dejo que unas tímidas lagrimas se deslizaran por su pálido rostro.

Eso le llevo a reflexionar en su patética y solitaria vida. Si, tenia todo lo que cualquier joven de su edad anhelaba tener, dinero, poder siempre presumir de tener lo mejor, pero nunca conozco el significado del amor.

Era triste como un joven de tan solo 17 años de edad se moría lentamente por dentro, mientras que por fuera, tenia que fingir una felicidad que nunca tubo en realidad.

No supo cuando ni por que pero de pronto se encontró llorando amargamente mientras el agua de lluvia se deslizaba por su cuerpo, calándole hasta los huesos, tenia frió, desesperación e impotencia pero eso no importo quería sacar todo lo que hace años no había podido exteriorizar.

Mientras que en el lago un joven rubio de ojos grises, lloraba por su vida, al otro lado del castillo, en una de las torres, unos bellos ojos color miel, se abrían inesperadamente, sobresaltando a su dueña.

€€€€€€€€€€

No era común que cierta leona despertara tan inquieta, algo no andaba bien, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar y la cual no se explicaba, se sentía asfixiada y necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco, así que tomo una rápida decisión.

Salió de su cómoda y calientita cama adoselada y comenzó a vestirse, minutos después se deslizaba sigilosamente por las escaleras del colegio.

Al sentir el aire fresco y la lluvia en su rostro, todo el peso de su vida le callo como balde de agua fría, cualquiera diría que Ella era una de las personas más felices de la tierra.

Tenia amigos que la querían, unos padres que la adoraban, era buena estudiante, en pocas palabras era una de las personas más felices que pudieran existir. Pero eso solo era exteriormente, por que aunque si, había quien la quisiera mucho, ella se sentía vacía al estar enamorada sin ser correspondida, era la muerte más dolorosa que cualquier persona puede sufrir.

Caminaba lentamente por el húmedo césped de los terrenos del castillo, pensando como había sido que se había enamorado de la peor persona posible.

Él mas frió, él más arrogante, él mas opuesto a ella.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, en el corazón no se manda, si sus mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley , lo supieran la desollarían viva.

De pronto toda su tristeza y melancolía fue sustituida por una angustia total, ahí frente a sus brillantes ojos miel se encontraba el objeto de sus angustias.

Sentado a la orilla al lago se hallaba el chico al que más quería

Un nudo se le instalo en la garganta, y sin poder evitarlo, se sintió consternada al verlo que, estaba llorando???

Pero por que lloraba??? Que le pasaba???

Unas gruesas lagrimas empezaban a fluir de sus bellos ojos castaños, recorriendo lentamente su rostro y fundirse con las gotas de lluvia.

Mansamente se acerco al rubio, sabia que estaba mal, que después de eso no volvería a verlo de frente, que de ahora en adelante la insultaría mas y sufriría el doble pero no le importo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se hincaba a un lado de el.

**DICEN QUE AQUEL QUE RUEGA AMOR ES DÉBIL,**

**PERO TALVEZ EN REALIDAD SEA UN VALIENTE,**

**POR QUE ARRIESGA UN MOMENTO DE VERGÜENZA,**

**CON LA ESPERANZA DE TENER TODA UNA VIDA DE FELICIDAD**

Hermione Granger, temblaba de pies a cabeza lo que pretendía hacer era una locura, pero en ese momento la razón estaba en una de las torres del castillo, descansando placidamente con su conciencia.

€€€€€€€€€€

Draco Malfoy, se desgarraba por dentro, como anhelaba que aquel dolor sé fuera de su cuerpo y de su alma.

De pronto se sintió desfallecer, unos largos y delgados brazos se aferraban fuertemente a su cuerpo, no podía ver quien era, pero la calidez de ese cuerpo lo embriagaba, sintió como una cara se posaba en uno de sus fuertes hombros, sentía una cálida respiración agitada en su oído, no le importaba nada, no quería saber quien era, solo se dejo llevar por esa nueva sensación.

Cerro sus ojos y se aferró a los frágiles brazos que lo rodeaban. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que una cálida voz se escucho.

-Por que lloras???- Hablo una vocecilla llorosa –no era una pregunta hacia el, mas bien ella misma se la hacia, pues le parecía increíble lo que estaba viviendo

Draco Malfoy parpadeo confundido, por que conocía a la defección esa voz, lentamente giro su rostro hacia su hombro donde descansaba la cabeza de una chica, ella no se dio cuenta del movimiento del rubio así que seguía llorando en el cuello de este.

El joven miraba ese cabello marrón esparcido por parte de su espalda, por que aunque estaba mojado, seguía esponjado, movió una pálida mano y levanto el rostro de la chica.

Hermione parpadeaba sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

Tan rápido como pudo se separo de él, mientras lo observaba con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas color miel.

Ojos grises se fundieron con ojos miel, la mirada de Hermione, reflejaba un profundo terror, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente.

La de Draco, era de total confusión y preocupación, pues lo que la chica había hecho no era normal.

Giro completamente su cuerpo para quedar de frente a la castaña.

Hermione en un acceso de pánico se puso en pie con rapidez, lentamente se retiraba del rubio, sin dejar de mirar sus extraordinarios ojos grises.

La lluvia que calaba hasta los huesos ya no importaba...

€€€€€€€€€€

Draco la miraba confundido, trataba de internarse en esos hermosos ojos miel, y que le dieran una respuesta, al cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo entero, al sentirla abrazada a él.

La chica por fin desvió la mirada mientras giraba y emprendía el camino de regreso al castillo.

Un sentimiento extraño golpeo al joven, no era dolor, ni sufrimiento de ningún tipo, era angustia, pero no de esa que llega por tener una miserable vida, si no una angustia de perder algo, que sientes que es tuyo.

-Granger, no te muevas- dijo en un tono tan frió que el mismo se estremeció, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la castaña.

Hermione paro en seco, respiraba entrecortadamente, debido al miedo, que le recorría las entrañas.

Escuchaba sus suaves pasos acercándose, sabia que era su fin, Draco nunca le perdonaría haberlo tocado, él sentía asco solo de verla, en cambio ella lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Cerro los ojos tratando de calmar su respiración, después de inhalar profundamente y poniendo el semblante lo mas frió e indiferente posible, giro y lo vio a los ojos, haciendo que el se detuviera a escaso un metro de ella.

-Que quieres Malfoy??- Pregunto con brusquedad

-Nada que me puedas dar tu..Granger..-dijo en una voz tan baja que si ella no estuviera tan atenta a sus reacciones no lo hubiera escuchado.

Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas la traicionarían, esa respuesta era la ultima que se hubiera imaginado que Él podría darle.

Draco soltó un suspiro y levanto su rostro al cielo, el agua resbalaba por su rostro, haciéndolo sentirse más tranquilo.

La chica dio unos pasos hacia el rubio, no podía evitarlo, le quería cerca de ella. De pronto escucho una ronca voz salir de los finos labios del Joven.

-Por que lo hiciste??- pregunto sin dejar de mirar el cielo, su voz sonaba ronca, pero con un toque de angustia.

-No lo sé- dijo relajándose un poco, por el todo del rubio, por lo menos no pensaba gritarle, ni insultarla –tal vez por que estoy loca, no lo sé...

-Loca?? – pregunto confundido, mirándola por fin a la cara

-Sí, loca.. –contesto mientras le daba la espalda y se dejaba caer al césped mojado como una niña que esta en medio de una rabieta, se tapo la cara con las manos y luego las deslizo hacia lo alto de su cabeza, para ver si el movimiento le daba algo de claridad a sus ideas.

Draco la veía tan frágil, tan tierna, tan linda, tan... como siempre la vio, como era en realidad, si, esa chica siempre había sido una parte especial en su corazón, era lo único que le daba un poco de "vida", a su existencia.

Nadie lo sabia, y hasta en ese momento, el mismo se lo llegaba a negar...Pero la quería, y eso no podía evitarlo.

Cuando la insultaba...tenia que hacerlo, para no quedar mal, frente a sus amigos, para demostrar a todos que él era el que tenia el poder, pero se moría por dentro cada que ella lo ,miraba con odio...

€€€€€€€€€€

Recorrió el tramo que lo separaba de ese ser de luz, ahí, en medio del la explanada del castillo, a las 2 de la madrugada, no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera acercarse ala chica.

Draco se hincó, a sus espaldas, al igual que como minutos antes había hecho ella.

Levanto una mano pálida, para tocar su hombro, cuando la suave voz de Hermione lo detuvo...

-Malfoy, no lo hagas, si de verdad, no lo sientes.-Dijo la chica en un susurro suplicante.

-Y a ti que mas te da, si lo siento no lo siento??...-Dijo en tono irónico- Que no era eso lo que querías hace un rato??? Abrazarme???- Le pregunto con algo de resentimiento y un deje de angustia en la voz... segundos después de dejo caer sentado, y quedo de espaldas a ella, cuando sintió esa calidez, que le brindaba el pequeño contacto, con la chica, su cuerpo se estremeció, imperceptiblemente, después de unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaban los suaves sonidos de la noche, la chica hablo...

-Tu que sabes lo que quiero o no quiero?? – dijo con cansancio y derrota en la voz, ya sentía que esto de no insultarla, era solo un sueño y acabaría pronto..

Se quedaron en silencio, solo sintiendo el calor que despedían sus espaldas juntas.

Draco no soporto mas, ya era el momento de decir, y demostrar lo que por años sintió.

Giro su cuerpo y se quedo observando a la joven por largo rato, tomando valor para poder hacer lo que se moría por hacer.

Hermione intuyendo lo que se avecinaba se levanto de un solo movimiento y sin mirar atrás emprendió su camino hacia el castillo.

El silencio era angustiante y no lo podía soportar, cuando llevaba solo unos metros caminados, algo la retuvo.

Miro a su brazo derecho y se encontró con una pálida mano que la tomaba fuertemente, siguió la guía de esa mano, y su mirada fue a parar la cara perfecta del rubio que tenia a un costado

Ojos grises se cruzaron con ojos miel, en las pupilas de tormenta se reflejaban, miles de sentimiento mezclados, mientras que las pupilas miel se llenaron de un sentimiento, que para el rubio era desconcertante en ese momento...

-Suéltame, no valla ser que te infectes por la asquerosa sangre que corre por mis venas-dijo con resentimiento y nuevas lagrimas empezaban a descender de sus bellos ojos castaños.

-No..-contesto el chico en un susurro, mientras su mano hacia el recorrido, desde su brazo, hasta la estrecha cintura de la chica, y la apretaba lentamente hacia su cuerpo, para sentir el calor que la castaña despedía.

Momentos después, la hizo girar lentamente, para ver de frente esos maravillosos ojos, que ya no mostraban confusión, ni rencor, ahora mostraban otro sentimiento muy diferente, que la hacían verse tan linda y tierna que a Draco, solo le provoco un gran estremecimiento, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, que unas tímidas manos, recorriendo su espalda y empezando a juguetear, con los cabellos de su cuello, le provocaban a su paso.

Draco se Inclino, hacia el rostro de la chica, sus respiraciones chocando, y mezclándose entre si, llevándolos a un estado de felicidad infinita...sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, y por fin probar, lo que por tanto tiempo se les había negado...

€€€€€€€€€€

Las pequeñas nubes de tormenta despejaban el cielo, dejando ver, una hermosísima Luna llena que hacia resplandecer todo a su paso.

Permanecieron por largo tiempo en el lugar, hasta que después de varios minutos, se miraron a los ojos, para darse cuenta que solo quedaban sus cuerpos mojados, y dos corazones que latían al mismo tiempo.

Los corazones de dos jóvenes, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Bueno, ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi cuando lo escribí... tengo planeado hacer un fic, mas largo, y espero verlas pronto... dejen Reviews Por favor... ("¿")


End file.
